blood_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
Flum
Flum is a city which is at the north-west. Near the White Mountains and the river of Flumino. This city is well known to be one of the cleanest ones thanks to his abundance of clean water with the river. This city is under the protection of Flumino, goddess and protector of the city. Geography Flum is at the entry of the river Flumino, near the White Mountains. The city is settle on plains and the river is going through the city. The river is something considered as capital in the city, it's the main source of income. And the goddess, Flumino, is supposed to came from that river. Even the symbol of the city, waves, shows how important the river is for that city. Urbanism (See Urbanism) The architecture of the city is known for his white and tall buildings in the upper class area. The government always tried to be seen as "the cleanest city". Thanks to the abundance of water there's a lot of fountains in the city to honor Flumino, the goddess. The buildings are made with marble that came from the moutains to honor the "purety of Flumino". Even the streets are made with marble And the city looks as "a true paradise in earth" for the travellers. At least for the upper class and the rich floor. On the highest place of the city we can see the fountain of Flum that gives blood to the upper class by being connected to the banks. This statue has the same function as the other ones : bring blood to the city that came from the mixer. This complexed system of giving water everywhere in the city is helped with a mix of sewers, water treatment and recycling plants that are between the transitions of the differents sections of the city. For the middle class it's mostly smaller buildings. It's dirtier than in the upper class because they receive the junk from above. Despite the city cleaned time to time it's common to see the rejects of blood from the upper case area. The buildings are a mix of marble and cobblestone and the streets are made with cobblestone. This place don't have foutains but have an easy access to water thanks to the water tanks that are here to give water to them and to make the fountains working The working class area is made of little sheds without any running water or even clean one. The roads are made with dirt that is mixed with the blood and guts. The working class area is considered as the junkyard of Flum. There's of course no kind of infrastructures such as schools, fountains. And only some black market shops helps the workers to feed themselves. Through theses years the urbanism leads more and more to enlarge the gap between the poors and the richs. And to make the middle class weaker. The urbanism in Flum was seen as the mirror of the political situation in Flum .And many experts think that the urbanism helped to the rising of the Moral Maintenance Party in the recent elections. As a reaction of the working class of how the rich treats them. History The statue of Flumino came from before the Great One. Around this statue there were ruins of the acient civilization with the ancient bildings and shops. The statue of Flumino was a rally point for the tribes around the river. It makes begin the constitution of Flum as a city. Flum was officialy found in -80 ABR. The local population was first concentrate around the river RIVER and many fishing huts were mounded around the river. People lived in the ruins around the river.The trade of fish was the main economical activity of Flum. Because the statue was a rallye point many people started to believe that the statue helps them. The chiefs of the city founded texts about Flumino and they used these text to assert their power on the city was the beginning of the religion of Flumino. People were inspired by this great statue. And they started to believe that the statue protect Flum. The religious council of Flum is created in -35 BBR in order to ordinate the religion. But also to finally legitimize the power of the chiefs in Flum. The religious chiefs are now the real chiefs of Flum. Then the Blood Revolution came in 2 ABR bring by merchants of Hormskirk. This discovery, like for the other cities, was a great push for the development of the city. It deeply accelerate the urbanism of the city and the technologies in the city. To face off the huge development of the city the merchants and the richest fishers decided to found the Parliament in 14 ABR. Driven by the economic power of merchants the religious council had to accept this and let the merchants empower. To keep the power and to counter "idiocy of the poors" they decided to put a census suffrage. In 25 ABR the National Alliance choosed to begin the project "Reborn of Flum". This ambitious project had the goal to completly reconstruct Flum. They copied the plans of Hormskirk which is a city in verticality with 3 plans : the rich are above everyone and poors are under everyone. And at the center of the city a gigantic statue of Flumino which is also the blood's bank. The constructions were finished in 45 ABR thanks to the blood's technologies. Thanks to this new energy the excavation of marble was easy. The government could build marble's mines easier and it creates a great launch for the economy. Between 45 and 82 ABR is the golden age of Flum. The city is rich for his trades of fish, clean water and marbles. The transit of goods and other cities were important. The city is in a phase of expansion and buildings are constructed everywhere during this era. The famous "fountains of Flum" were constructed during this era. In 82 ABR tensions were created between Flum and Hormskirk. Because raiders were attacking the trades between both cities. Both cities accused each other to hire the raiders. In order to make the other one weaker. Flum first choosed to launch a blocus of water to Hormskirk and Hormskirk choosed to launch a blocus of blood. Theses tensions reached its highest peak when Flum's soldiers attacked a goods convoy from Hormskirk that didn't have propers papers. The soldiers killed everyone and to answer to this diplomatic insult, Hormskirk declared war. The war finished in 102 ABR. The consequences of this war were the collapse of the Flum's economy. The trades began again gradually. A real traumatism was created of this war. And both cities understood that another war would be terrible for both. A treaty of non-aggression was signed in 108 ABR to prevent from another war. This treaty was considered as a betrayal for the nationalists. Then appears strikes and manifestations in Flum to restore the "Golden Age of the city". This period between 108 and 148 ABR is known as the "decades of dishonor". An era of economical difficulties where the National Alliance wasn't able to act because of its impopularity. It creates unpopularity for the National Alliance. It leads to the victory of the Popular Party in 148 ABR that now controls the city. They succeded to create a national union with the National Alliance. This alliance, which still exist, is known as "the Alliance for Change" The Popular Party, to repair the consequences of the war and the strikes, undertook ambitious economic reforms. To the detriment of the working classes, which have suffered greatly from them. They multiply the production of vegetables and of fish. But also the exportation of marble and of blood with Hormskirk. It helps a lot to tighten the lees between the two cities. In 195 ABR the goverment considered that the economy was finally restored. And that the "Golden Age" of Flum could continue. The power of the city was as its edge and Flum was considered as a modern and rich city in whole Vein. In 198 ABR the Moral Maintenance Party appears in the elections and gains almost all the votes of the workers. His political stance for anti-blood and pro-worker created a real revolution in Flum and puts an end to bipartism that lead the city since the etablishment of the parliament. The religious council, which was afraid that its power could be weaken by a party which clearly said that the official religion was only lies, choosed to ban it in 202 ABR. It triggered the Worker's Riots. These riots put a pressure on the government. They re-accepted the MMP in 203 ABR after 3 months of terrible riots. These riots were as violent as the strikes after the treaty of non-aggression. The economical and diplomatical consequences were important because it shows that Flum wasn't that perfect and trades went slower after this. In ourdays the rise of the Moral Maintenance Party in middle class voters is the main issue of the Alliance for Change Politics and administration The political system of this system is a single-parliament democracy. The head of government, which is Lucius Iustus, is elected for life by the religious council (see The religious councils) The head of government is elected for 4 years by the parliament with a absolute majority vote. And the head of state has to confirm officialy if the coaltion is enough morale to rule the city. Which means that he has to choose if the coaltion will respect the desires of the Church and if the coalition is enough strong to rule it. The actual head of government is Antonius Dives. The city is a democracy with a specific suffrage : the census suffrage. Which means that the more you are rich the more you have votes to elect the parliament. Which means that the city is mostly ruled by parties that kept the power to the rich. (See Political parties of Flum) Population and society The population is mainly divised between classes. The elite is composed of the members of the parliament, the members of the religious council and the richest merchants of the city. They perfectly know that the religion is only here to control the lower classes. It's the main area of political struggling between the National Alliance and the Popular Party. But also between the high priests of the council. They don't care of the culture or the cultural promotion of Flum by the upper class and they only care that they still have an access to blood with a very high rate of purety. The upper class considers that the power is only for them and tries to keep it the best they can. They lived in the upper part of the city and have a direct access to blood of high level of purety. They can also easily pay by their own blood because they have the money to pay the material to extract their own blood in propers conditions. They are proud of belonging to Flum. Most of upper class people works in banks or control commercial companies of marble, fish or vegetables mostly. A large majority of rich don't trust in Flumino and think it's just a good way to control the lowers classes. They have, of course, a high level of life and they use to buy everything they want. They participate a lot in the economical power of Flum because they organize the trades and order banks. They represent 5% of the population of Flum. The middle class is mainly represented by employees of the banks or the commercial companies. Some of them also control shops in the lambda part or working class part of the cities such as groceries. A majority of them believe in Flumino despite more and more of them reject the version of the religious council. And more and more of them considers the system as corrupted and that the Moral Maintenance Party could be the solution for the city. The middle class represent the transition between upper and working class for the goods. With their groceries they feed the workers and the middle class itself and help the upper class to sell their stocks of fishes, vegetables and water within the city. They represent 35% of the population of Flum. The working class is the one that suffers most. They still don't have proper work's rights and they do terrible hours to try to feed their families. Most of them have diseases because the government don't care of the sanity of the streets. This class is full of anger against the government and consider that the Moral Maintenance Party is their only way to upgrade their level of life. Only a few of them trust the version of the religious council because most of them considers the council as corrupted. And that they are only here to help the upper class to keep the power They live in shacks made with what they can get from the water's installations or the groceries. They don't have running water and no schools or any kind of hospitals except the improvised and very expensive ones. . They worked in the fields, in the maintenance of the water's installations. But also in factories and in mines. They do the hard and badly paid work. They represent 50% of the population The laws are defined by the religious council and priests are the judges of Flum. They mostly refers to religious texts to justify choices. But most of the time they spare the upper class and middle class to the "Greater Good of Flum". The working class are, most of the time, the only ones that can be executed. They are thrown in the mixer to create blood of low level of purety like the other animal's wastes. Economy Most of the revenues of the city came from the trades with Hormskirk. Both cities need the other one to live because most of the blood of Flum came from Hormskirk. And most of the food of Hormskirk came from the city of Flum. And most of the salaries of the citizens came from these trades with the banks, groceries and, of course, the commercial companies. The workers are also a key element of the Flum's economy. They help to make the economy work by working in fields, mines, factories. Without them Flum can't work and that's why the government is such afraid of strikes. Their horrible condition of work is why Flum has such economical growth. The money is the same as the other cities and works with the blood compatibility such as 1L of blood of high level of purety correspond for 100L of blood of low level of purety. The blood of high level of purety is mainly concentrated in the statue of Flumino that give the blood to banks. That's why most of the blood of high level of purety that is trade is only between upper class people. It renforces the inequalities between classes. Local Culture The language of Flum is different from the other cities. It sounds more musical and sophisticated. That's why Flum citizens are proud of their languages and write many books and plays. The upper class has many writers that tries to promote their language and the proof of their "cultural superiority". Despite the other cities don't know the Flum's language. Flum has many theatres and bookstores in the upper class part and some un the lambda part. Most of these creations talks of the decades of dishonor, the Flum-Hormskirk war or why the Alliance for Change is the best thing. Because the writers are mainly from the upper class they promote the system and the government. And the few writers that want to denounce it are unaccapted by the editors or the theatres because they are too afraid of censorship or repression. Because a large part of the workng-class don't know how to read they can't access to this culture. They prefer to hear the stories of the priests or the ones of the grand fathers. Stories are mainly inherited by voice and there are few written records of events in the working class part. The Moral Maintenance Party used this to manipulate the working class opinion in order to make them hate more than before the system. Popular sports in Flum are mainly swimming and water sports. But only upper class can have the pleasure to access to swimming pools. Because workers don't have the time to do sports and even children's workers cant do it. Because they have also to work. Religion The religious council is the main authority of the religion in Flum. They choose what the people of Flum have to think or believe about Flumino. It's the representation of the law and the morale in the city. Every year there's a ritual called "the Purification" where people of Flum go into the river to be purified of everything wrong they do during the year. This ritual is capital for the stability of the city because it helps the people to think that everything is fine if they are purified. Also the citizens have to go to the fountains or the equivalences (such as wells for the working class) to be purified by priests by the water of Flumino 3 times per week. They also listen at these places stories from the sacred texts or of the old ages. But since the establishment of the Moral Maintenance Party in the parliament more and more people considers that the religious councils aren't able to choose how the religion should be. They are called the revisionists and they want to abolish the religious council that they consider "against the people and the good of Flum". The Worker's Riots proved that a majority of people support the revisionism and only the military pressure and the census suffrage forbid the revisionism to win. The conflict between the religious council and the revisionists are the main issue in the religion of Flumino in ourdays.Category:Cities